Options
by ShiningShadow1965
Summary: You know you will have days like this but nothing like this for a human name Burt was driving home from a snowstorm, that will take him to a magical land that even this brony will find it very hard to believe. This is a major herd situation with the cast of the Mane 6 and others will be added as the story goes along. Plus a twist in the mane 6 character which i'm not telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Options**

**Here is something I had a thought on a human in equestria story with a definite herd situation. My character is me so this is something I need to put on paper and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter of Rays of Hope but right now enjoy this fic. All the Ponies are owned by Hasbro.**

**Chapter 1 **

_January 28, 2014 7:00am_

"Looks like snow in the forecast."

A male voice was said as he entered his 2005 Suzuki four door Reno as a male in a red winter jacket and blue beanie winter cap. Burt got inside and started his car and had it idling for a few minutes beforethe Latin male turned on the heater making it comfortable for the lone passenger, as he getting warm in the parking lot of the Walmart he was working all night cleaning up the store, as the snow continued to fall from that stupid storm system they called Leon it has gotten heavier as the driver used the windshield wipers to clear away the white accumulation, he hooked up his phone to the stereo system and listening Sugar Ray song "Rainbow" .He sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself _"I need to get home but the weather will be cold as a well digger ass in my trailer that has no heat no water since the pipes burst three weeks why should I go home?" _After that thought he put his car in gear and started on the trip to go home which will take 30 minutes at most but now the snow was falling more heavier than before which made Burt's visibility near to white out conditions. But knowing me I drove home so many times I could do it in my sleep so as I made to the halfway mark to make my turn of on 144 to get home to my cold ass trailer to see my cat Cracky and snuggle up in my electric blanket "ahh yes warmth somewhat that will be a comfort for me to get ready for work tonight, as I made my turn on 144 the snow was falling more heavier still making me to slow down a bit trying to see ahead as I continue to drive a very large drift hit my car windshield my wipers were trying to remove the snow, I slowed downed a bit and opened my window and brush away as much snow as I got a somewhat clear view of the road when another snow drift hit my windshield and the bottom of my car hit something I pulled to the side and looked underneath my car and nothing I looked back which was the road and my eyes widened when I realized there was no road but a very small path traveled by something. He turned around and looked around and all he see is tree's all around. "Well shit I'm not in Alabama anymore what the hell? Where am I and what is this place?, I need to get out of this forest who knows what lurks around here coyotes, deer's, or Bigfoot you never know." Luckily I carried my knife in the car which is short black blade with a very sharp angle on the end very useful to kill anything with a good stab in the skull and for creatures that moved very fast in this forest dual .45 Taurus ACP pistols fully loaded with several extra magazines about 10 in the back seat and another 30 in the trunk with a Mossberg tatical 715T with TRS-25 red dot sight and several 25 round magazine about a hundred to be precise.

"Thank god for the south that this yankee got his right to bear arms and bought it and waited for seven days to get my late Christmas present."

As he looked in the trunk and made mental notes on the bullet management on how many he has in his metal ammo box which he has three full to the brim with .45 ACP and .22LR in the other two boxes with extra empty magazines as he returned to the passenger side of the car and open the door and took out his dual shoulder holsters for his .45 and took off his winter coat and proceeded to put on his holsters and securing it. After that was done he went back to the trunk and closed it and went around and entered the driver side and started his car he looked around the forest there was light snow on the ground and proceed to go in reverse and looked at the small path that leads away from this forest "Well is not much but its something to lead me away from this forest and get my bearings where the hell is this place and I hope there's someone to help me out." as he drove out following the path for about 30 minutes till he finally reached a sign in the road he stopped his car and walked towards the sign in which was covered in snow he wiped the snow off the sign and thought _"I hope this will lead me to civilization soon...No way it's impossible how could I be here? It's a show for kids from the mind of the creator who thought up this show...How?"_

As we see Burt backing away from the sign and going inside his car panicking as he put his head on the steering wheel you hear him mumbling

"No way, how could I wind up here? It's impossible..."

Burt looked up and stared at the sign as it says "Welcome to Ponyville The most Friendliest, town in all Equestria." As he shook his head side to side and put his head back on the steering wheel and continued to mumble.

**Ok then you know the drill guys and gals read it favorite it and subscribe it and leave a review I will be writing the next chapter anytime soon I hope so tell me what do you think? If there was any errors in sentence structure and spelling tell me so I could fix it thanks again for reading this new human in equestria story have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Options**

**Here's Chapter 2 enjoy I hope you like it all the ponies belong to Hasro**

**Chapter 2**

"The Fuck am I doing in equestria? Why am I here and how the Fuck should I get home? I got a cat to feed, shit I could

imagine calling in cant make it to work tonight I'm trapped in equestria I could hear my friends Dell, Krystal, Jessica, and the

rest saying one thing INTERVENTION! Wait a minute let's see if I could get a signal here." as I reach for my phone and

started to dialing the Walmart number my touch screen phone says no signal "Well Fuck! That was a waste of time I'm very

lucky my battery on my phone is fully charged." as I put the phone back in its nook I looked again at the sign and weighing

in my options carefully and thought to myself _"If I go to Ponyville there will be a panic and ponies running around I could _

_hear Rose Luck say "The horror" as she faints as my vehicle rolling into town they think is some sort of creature that I _

_tamed as I walked out from it all the ponies will hide from me not a great option."_ I was thinking another option then a idea

pops into my head _"maybe if I go in my vehicle to one of the mane 6 household I could be safe for a time being until I am _

_introduced to the ponies and answering questions making them fell safe to be around me. Let's see which home I could get _

_in and introduced myself hmmmmmmmmmmmm Fluttershy's cottage is a bit off from here about a mile off the beaten _

_path nope, Twilight,Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash those four out of the question they are in town can't risk a panic _

_and Dash knocking me down with her shoot first and ask questions later attitude. The only option I have is AJ her farm _

_borders the Everfree forest just a bit but enough for me to get on the farm and hide my vehicle and introduce myself to the _

_Apple family, well that is decided Sweet Apple Acres here I come."_ After I choose I looked up at the sky the sun is around

late afternoon "I have to wait till it's dark so I could slip in and say hello...Great easier than tap dancing in a mine field, well

there nothing else to do than wait till its dark." As I waited I went back in my car and scrounge around for any food lucky for

me I bought a large bag of trail mix with chocolate and one of two 1.5 liters of Pepsi "mmmmmmmmmmmm love Pepsi."

As I took a sip and waited till the sun sets in a few hours as I closed my eyes to take a nap.

_**Several hours later,**_

I woke up when I checked the time on my phone it was seven pm, I looked around for a path in one of the fences I could

get in unnoticed till I found one in the northwest field that is really touching the forest with the tree that overhangs blocking

their view of what is coming in and out from that area as I approached the fence I looked straight ahead at the Apple family

farmhouse I see smoke from the chimney and a light in the window that could be the kitchen "damn they having dinner right

now I think I should back up and wait a little bit more before I go in."

As I waited for a bit something was sneaking up to me it was growling very low and fluttered very quietly and deliberately

like it was stalking it's prey till it's up on the very tree I was leaning on waiting for his opportunity to sneak in quietly until a

loud thump landed behind him Burt turned around and looked at the source of the noise till he was face to face with a

Maticore drooling and gave a loud roar "**RAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR"**

"FUCK!" As I ducked under the beast swing of his arm and got in his car and started his engine and took off like a bat from

hell breaking the fence in its wake as the maticore ran after him "SHIT!, SHIT!, SHIT! What the hell should I do?" He pulled

out his .45 ACP and pointed at the beast _"Damn I never shot this gun before at a creature, but it's following me towards the _

_farm and I will be damned if anything happens to the Apple family." _After he completed his thought his eyes shined a green

color and his vision went to night mode his eyes widen as he see with his own eyes red dots indicating which part of the

maticore he can hurt or kill "**WHAT THE HELL?" **He didn't hesitated by firing six rounds all hit with perfect precision and

killing the beast as it fell to the ground he continued driving at a very rate of high speed he didn't realize he was on the

Apple's farm property and saw the entire Apple family right in front of him he threw his pistol behind him in the back seat and

again his eyes shining again and like a HUD display laying out the options that will prevent him from the hurting the ponies in

front of him. So Burt hit the brakes and slid to the left and using the J-brake did a 360 which avoided the family and finally

came to a stop back end first at the big barn, with his engine still going he put the car in park and turned off the motor. He

got out of the car looking so disoriented he was clutching his head as so many commands was running through his brain all

the same time he looked at the Apple family they was alright he smiled till he fell face first and passed out in front of them.

**Looks like Burt slow and careful way went out the window now what is going to happen next? Tune in to find out. **

**And don't forget a review thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Options**

**Here's the third chapter's of my adventure in Equestria and as usual the Ponies are the property of Hasbro enjoy.**

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up in a very soft bed I looked around at my surroundings it looks like a very old room that nobody used it in a while looks more like a storage area than a room but it looks like somebody hastily move stuff out from it. The bed is kind off small for my 5 foot 8 frame more like a pony or two could sleep here. "Ugh, my head I know I'm not dreaming I'm still in Equestria." As I rubbed my black short hair I dread of getting up from the bed with my bad knees and aching back of my 48 year old body of mine I rubbed my face to feel my mustache on my slightly tanned skin, I got up with ease and my knees and back was not doing is usual thing of pain and stiffness. "What the hell? I should be feeling this right now, I feel strange." After I said it I looked around the room for something a mirror to see myself in it I looked around the room till I found a large mirror covered up in the corner in the other end of the room by a window I took off the cover and dusted off the mirror and I plopped down on my butt in shock "No fucking way...That's not me...I looked like I'm 20 years old no wrinkles I lifted up my shirt to see my gut but there is none but a very toned slightly muscular me?" I looked at the mirror with my brown eyes and still in shock trying to figure out what the hell happened to me. "I can't believe it I'm young again and I feel healthy and strong what the hell did this place has done to me? Not that I'm complaining but what's going on here?" Before he could find some answers a knocking was heard "Hello are you ok there?" A southern drawl was heard,

"Come in I'm fine."

As the door opened I see a pony coming in a earth pony from what I see as an orange coat with a blonde mane and tail tied in ribbons on the ends her emerald green eyes scanned the room till it falls on me the pony with the three apple cutie mark approached me very slowly and cautiously and asked me "well looks like your awake and fine uhhhhhh...?"

"Sorry about that I was rude not to introduced myself the name is Burt Kirk Rodriguez, but my friends call me Burt and you are?"

"My you are so proper like Rare says a gentlecolt. Oh... It's Applejack sugarcube and you are on Sweet Apple Acres."

"_I know who you are I will not tip my hand yet I don't want to freak them out by telling them they are a childrens cartoon that I'm a fan of. _It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Applejack." As I took her hoof and gave it a slight kiss in which a small tinge of red blush went across her muzzle in which she hid very well and spoke,

"It's just Applejack Aj to my friends." As she smiled she looked me over and asked,

"what kind of creature are you? You looked like a hairless ape to me what are you?

"I'm a human a male to be precise." I responded,

"Hooooooman and I did know you were a male from the start heh." she chuckled,

"_Wait a minute did she? Nah she couldn't do that she is straight forward and really honest she is the element of Honesty and she would never do such_ _a thing to me would she?...I trust her she wont do that to me I will bring it up somewhere in conversation at some point. And besides she is very cute in a tomboyish kind of way hold on there cowboy, I just know her just a few minutes ago no need to go all googley eye on her. I need to be respectful and treat her right if things goes well then let them fall on the ground and go from there."_

"Sorry Miss Aj just thinking a bit do you know where am I?" I responded,

"It's Aj not miss no need to be all formal and stuff just Aj sugarcube." Applejack replied

"Well I was raised to respect my elders and treat women and in your case mares with that same respect." As I looked at Aj she blushed yet again but snapped out of it and looked at me with more questions than answers,

"Well you are in Equestria and on my farm with your strange doohickey of a cart that is parked in front of the barn with a dead manticore about 200 yards on my Northwest field." As she sat down in front of giving me the look to see if im going to lie to Aj,

"Well what do you want to know Aj I'm a open book and not going to lie to you." I replied, that threw Aj with a surprised look on her face and she smiled and asked a lot of questions.

_**Several hours later**_

"So let me get this straight you came from a planet called earth during a snowstorm in that cart you called a car and wound up in Everfree Forest and you came here to the farm as an option to introduce yourself to the Apple family so you don't want to panic the ponyfolk in Ponyville and you have these weapons you are talking about that killed that manticore that are very dangerous, if they are not put away properly somepony gets hurt."

"Eeyup." I replied, Aj looked at me strangely after that remark and said,

"Ok, I believe you well I think it's time you meet the rest of my family and get you to your car so you could put away those weapons of yours ok. And hopefully you will meet my friends I will invite them here at the farm later on so they could see you and you introduced yourself to them."

"Ok, you got it Aj so when I could meet your family?" I asked,

"Soon so I have lunch ready care to join us?" she asked,

"Sure I would love that and thank you." I replied

"Thanks for what?" Aj asked,

"Thanks for you kind hospitality and putting me up for the night and I'm sorry that cause some trouble here at the farm and I will work for my keep from this day forward and I will make repairs to the fence, remove the manticore from your property, before your friends come here and see this poor creature dead that will freak them out for sure," I replied,

"Whut? It's no trouble at all you don't have to worry about the fence me and my brother will take care of it." Aj said,

"No Aj I made the mess I will clean it up by myself I was raised not to let other's clean up any messes that I have done." I insisted

"No, me and my brother will take care of it I insist." she huffed

No! I will take care of it right now." As I said this I glared at Aj with my intense looking brown eyes she wanted to back down but stare back with her brightly intense emerald orbs but she relented and said.

"Ok mister macho you take care of it before the sun sets tonight dinner will be ready at 7 don't be late city slicker."

"_Did she called me?...How dare she arrgggggh I'll show her, so pigheaded as a country mile, so damn opinionated , You see."_ As I calmed my mind I looked at Aj and smiled and thought of something very devilish on my part,

"Care to make a bet on that Aj if I win you will be my slave for the day." I offered

"Ok city slicker if I win you will work on the farm for the entire season for free." Aj offered as she spit on her hoof, as I did the same and we shook and we both said "DEAL!" as Aj was leaving the room I held the door open for her to pass she said,

"Thank ya kindly."

"Anytime Aj."

As I was leaving the room I was tackled by a yellow blur with pink I fell on my back as a fillie bouncing up and down on my chest yelling,

"Don't worry sis I got the big ole bad monster busy you get away right now and get big brother."

"Now hold on there..." Aj responding, before she could finish her next sentence I looked down at the fillie and smile and said,

"Oh please don't hurt me great slayer of the monster...*snicker*" I responded she is so adorably cute so I continued my acting,

"Please mistress what are you commands so I could serve you more better my mistress."

"Say what now?" The fillie responded

"I need your name mistress so I could call you proper." I asked

"Oh its Applebloom and whut is this mizzstress business you are referring to?" She replied, I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and picked up Applebloom and held her with both my arms she looked down and in awe of my height and said,

"Wow you are tall for a monster I could reach the ceiling." Applebloom said

"I'm not a monster but a human." I said

"Really? Human that is so cool what is your name, are you the one that took care of that smelly manticore that is sleeping in the Northwest field.

"_She doesn't know that the manticore is dead just sleeping to her I would not tell her the truth about it and play along for a bit till I get rid of the manticore body very deep in the Everfree forest soon."_ As I smiled at Applebloom I told her when I was gently putting her down and answered her questions.

"My name is Burt to my friends and that manticore I will carry him back in the forest to his place so he could sleep very properly."

"Oh ok I was wondering what is that strange doohickey of a cart that is in front of the barn that got Grannie all riled up about it?" Applebloom asked,

"Well that doohickey is a car that we humans travel around to get one place to another when walking or in your case trotting towards an area so far away getting there more faster." I responded,

"Really? You got to show me this car and take me and the other crusaders for a ride please *puppy dog eyes*." Applebloom begged,

"_Gahhhh that adorable stare can't resist it..._Ok I promise I take you and the other crusaders for a ride ok but right now I need to secure it in the barn for a time being and put everything away and in the meantime young lady you need to wash your hooves lunch is getting ready as Aj has told me," as I smirked at her in which in turn she smiled at me and stuck out her tongue out at me _"Very mature Aj." _

"Ok I will see you at lunch?" Applebloom asked,

"Nope, need to do some chores will be back before dinner time." Which I smiled at Aj and stuck my tongue out at her _"Very mature Burt."_Aj stated, After all was said and done I walked out of the room with Applebloom behind me as we walked down the stairs I headed out to the front door and left towards the Northwest fields but before I took another step I popped my head back in and told Aj,

"Prepare to lose today Miss Aj."

"Oh you got it wrong city slicker you prepare to lose in which I got something that will make you more country than that city slicker outfit your wearing right now." I left again before I was out of earshot in which I huffed,

"City slicker I will show that stubborn muleheaded MARE! Ughhhhhhh!" As I walked away to do my task Aj was smiling and thinking _"You think you could be better than this country mare you stubborn pigheaded of a male ughhhhhhhh!" _After that thought her expression went to happy to sour at the very thought of Burt as this was going on Applebloom was with Grannie Smith discussing something between them,

"Grannie why is big sis so sour right now?" The elderly pony looked at Aj and smiled and said this to Applebloom.

"Looks my granddaughter has a special somepony on her mind right now and I think is that creature what is his name Bloom?"

"It's Burt Granny" Applebloom responded,

"Well this Burt character got my Aj all fussing and being angry towards him like your mama was being the same way to your daddy when they first met." Granny responded,

"Really? I could have another brother in the future granny? Applebloom asked,

"Looks like it and Aj is head over hoof for him." As this conversation was going on in the hallway a large red stallion with a blonde docked tail and mane listening in on the conversation he snorted and thought to himself,

"_Now who in the hay is this male Burt and why Aj is all thinking about him all of a sudden, I thought she wasn't interested in any stallions courting her. Hmmmph I'm going to have a nice discussion on this Burt fella and what is his intentions with my little sister Aj, and if I don't like what he says then next few months he will sipping his food with a straw."_ After that was said he slipped out the back way of the house and trotted towards the Northwest field.

**Ok looks like Burt is not well liked by this certain stallion. I wonder what Burt will say to him stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Options**

**Here's chapter four of my adventure in Equestria and as usual the Ponies are the property of Hasbro enjoy.**

As I walked towards the dead manticore, I looked at the creature very closely and found six bullet holes three in the shoulder blade, two by the neck, and

one right between the eyes. I was shocked that my mind did this and I wondered,

_"What the hell? Why did my mind instinctively do this last night, I need to clean this up right now and get the blood off this field, I will find the answers _

_later __on maybe when AJ introduce the rest of her friends I will ask Twilight she will give some insight on this. Right now I need to finish this task and get my _

_guns locked away maybe the apple family has __a safe so I could store my weapons I will ask them later on."_

I look at the creature my first thought _"Damn this is a very big boy about 300lbs, no way I could lift him up even I could try_

_hmmmmmmmm...I wonder if this place made me young the strength..."_ I picked up the manticore with such ease and put him over my shoulder I was so

shocked I thought,_ "I'm strong like 100 __earth ponies strong shit. This place is getting stranger by the day, hour, minutes, and seconds that I stay here _

_something or someone is doing this to me but why me of all beings? Whelp no time __to think that right now I got a bet to win."_

As I walked towards the broken fence I hopped over it with ease I looked back and looked forward and smirked _"I wonder..."_ I took off with a quick speed

as the dirt kicked up from behind me ***like Sonic the Hedgehog*** I looked behind me and I smiled and felt the wind in my face as I dodged every tree branch

like it's second nature to me. _"WOW!This __is so awesome now I know how Dash feels when she flies in the sky, I got a feeling I will be challenged to a race, I _

_can't wait to surprise her heh, heh. Anyway looks like I'm really far enough from __the farm."_ I stopped suddenly as the dirt kicked up in the air fell behind me

and saw the path I made it was not to deep but a small path regardless. _"I need to cover up this path I don't want any__pony to follow this path out here I _

_sense soo much danger here but the animals are keeping their distance from me, looks like i'm top of the food chain now let's get this manticore buried here _

_I __just saw an open field to my left about twenty yards from where I stand." _

I walked that short distance and found the field and looked around for something to dig the ground till I found a fairly large stone in which I broke it down with

my strength on another rock making it flat. After that was done I started to dig on the ground till I made a grave deep enough and wide enough for the

manticore, as I lay the creature carefully in the grave my mind went off again and given me this option on peeing on the manticore,

_"Huh?, What the hell? Why my mind is telling me to do this?"_ But before I could protest my mind went to HUD mode with a explanation in front of my eyes

saying _"By peeing on this manticore you are marking your territory and being the apex predator the other animals __will not go near your prize and you _

_chemical compound in your urine is powerful to keep away the other animals indefinitely. Okay that is weird never have my mind talking to me before, _

_I'm __definitely going nuts here well can't pass up any advice. Even if the source is so weird."_

As I peed on the beast in his grave I covered him up and peed the rest on the dirt to make sure he is not dug up, after this was done I zipped up and rubbed

my hands together to get the dirt off. I grabbed a couple of branches with leaves on them and proceeded to run back to the farm while covering

up the path I have done, when I got back to farm I got rid of the branches by throwing them at the side of the entrance of Ever free forest. I hopped over

the fence and looked at the fence basic three tiered fence painted white and it's a long kind of fence need to find it, I run at my normal speed first I looked in

the barn no luck, then I went near a shed when I looked around not only I found the wood and the post I, I also found the tools to help me getting this job

done faster with the help of my mind and speed I smiled and thought, _"prepare to lose AJ."_

**Several hours later**

As I was putting the last coat of white paint on the fence I looked up in the sky It's looks like later in the midday about 5 p.m. _"Looks like I won this bet AJ _

_prepare a day of servitude for me and my whims, hmmmmmmm if I did have some more time I could risk and ask Rarity in town to make me a harem mare _

_outfit with veil and all...Woah there hoss your mind is acting all googely again focus here, focus. Anyway I would let her off the hook before the day is over. _

_I'm such a sucker for those tomboyish type heh, anyway lets finish this job." _

As I was finishing up when I noticed a shadow that was slightly larger blocking my view of the fence I saw in the corner of my eye the one red stallion I didn't

see yesterday, he cleared his throat and spoke,

"Excuse me Burt?" I turned around and looked at him he was surprised at me turning around very quickly, as I spoke

"Yes, You are Big Mac right?"

"Eeeyup." he replied,

"So what can I do for you today Mr. Mac sir?" I asked,

"First off i'm not a sir or Mr., just Big Mac." he replied,

"Ok what can I do for you Big Mac." I asked,

"Two questions what are you? Second what are you intentions with my little sister Aj?" He asked, my eyes widen as the second question was asked, and

thought _"Wait, what? Why is Big Mac is asking me this does he think me and AJ are an item that we rolled around in the hay, I'm not like that, sure I like her _

_and I have a sneaking suspicion that she likes me also. But she just knew me in a day she couldn't feel this way for me this soon? I want to take things _

_slowly get to know each other better, go out on a few dates and stuff like that."_

"Look it's not what it's look like AJ is cute and all..."

But before I could finish my next sentence I saw Big Mac rearing his hind legs for a powerful buck straight at my face, my mind again went to that mode. _"I will call it options mode yeah, that's legit." _

pointing out his pressure points in which were in yellow and reds, if I know what my mind is telling me that the reds will make him crippled for life, in which I

don't want to do that to him. The yellows I think will hurt him but put him out of commission for a while but I don't know how long, well let's play out this hand

as it falls. As the buck was coming I ducked down and the buck went straight through the air and I caught it on the top of my shoulder and in once quick

motion my elbow went straight down with a sickening sound,

"**CRACK!" **

As Mac was laying there screaming in pain I looked at him and was thinking the one thing that popped in my head and I reacted by that word.

"**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..."**

**Well that escalated quickly I hope you are enjoying this chapter just do your duty and leave a review on this chapter and have a great day later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Options**

**Here is something I had a thought on a human in equestria story with a definite herd situation. My character is me so this is something I need to put on paper and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter of Rays of Hope but right now enjoy this fic. All the Ponies are owned by Hasbro ****Enjoy this new chapter****.**

**Chapter ****5**

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** I screamed at the downed Big Mac, he lay there in pain then saying another syllable towards me, I on the other hand trying to keep the situation from going out of control so I did like any other person, to correct my mistake is take Big Mac to the hospital in Ponyville.

"_Great...Now I will have the whole entire town screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Just frigging great." _I didn't think twice I went over to the cut wood I used to repair the fence and got some rope and I kneeled down and looked at Big Mac and told him,

"Look I'm sorry about this let me make you a splint to keep your back legs still and in place so I will take you to Ponyville's hospital ok." Big Mac looked at me and nodded a positive response, Thank goodness I took a class in EMT training and took over the situation and calmed him down. Now the hard part is putting on the splint it will hurt a lot, after a few minutes of grunting and grimaces from the stallion he was ready to be transported to the hospital. But before I could help him to the hospital he held up his hoof and told me,

"I will go there by myself don't need your help."

"Excuse me?" I replied,

"I said I don't need your help I could do this...Uhhhhhh.." Before he could finish his next sentence I picked him up and have him across my arms in bridle style he started to protest.

"Put me down, I could walk to the hospital by myself this is embarrisin."

"Not on your life you stubborn Apple you." Before he could wriggle out of my hold my mind went to options mode again and somehow a magical bubble or shield enveloped us and relayed a message in which my eyes saw that I should use my super speed to get Big Mac to the hospital asap.

"Close your eyes." I say,

"What?" Big Mac replied,

"Ahhhh the hell with it." I sped off sonic style while Big Mac screamed like a fillie, *mental note use this day if he acts so stubbornly around the farm.* After I arrived at the hospital I came in the front door and startling the head nurse at the desk Nurse Redheart I think she looked at me but looked at Big Mac and asked me,

"What happened here?" I explained to the nurse it was an accident on my part and Big Mac need his back legs casted because they are both broken.

"I see, put him on that gurney there." Which I did and ready to go with them towards the back and I was stopped by Redheart and she hoofed me papers, I looked at her and cocked my eyebrow at her and asked,

"What do you want me to do with this?

"Fill them out and hoof them back to me and wait in the waiting area till I call for you when Big Mac is in an assigned room then you could see him ok Mr.?"

"Burt Kirk Rodriguez, but my friends call me Burt." I responded,

"Ok then then you fill out those forms and give them back to me when your done." Redheart replied, after that exchange was done I went into the waiting area and filled out the forms it was basically simple and filled out the best I could till I handed it back to Redheart at her desk. As I waited for any updates on Mac's condition in the waiting room as I got up and walked over not looking where I was going till I bumped into something warm with grey and blonde I was on my butt yet again till I heard a pretty female voice saying something,

"I'm so sorry Mr? I think? I'm really sorry that I bumped into you."

"Hey it's ok it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." After I say that a grey hoof appeared in front of me offering me to pick me up I grabbed it and I was pulled up by this amazinly strong mare as I looked at her she has that blonde mane and tail all neat till I seen her face and those odd eyes of Derpy Hooves I knew who she is but she dosen't know that so I waited till I made my first move and said,

"I'm so sorry Mrs.?"

"Ditzy Hooves my friends call me Derpy." As she extended her hoof to me I gently held it and gave it a light kiss to it, she blushed slightly and introduced myself.

"Hi my name is Burt it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Derpy Hooves."

"No just Derpy Hooves no Mrs." she replied,

"Oh ok sorry about that I was being a proper male here." as this conversation was going on I saw a unicorn fillie hiding behind Derpy's back leg she peek at me and hid back again, in which I find it adorable, I asked Derpy who she is and introduced her to me,

"Burt this is Dinky my daughter...You could come out now he will not hurt you." Dinky looked up at her mother and straight at me and slowly step out and walked slowly towards me and looking behind her mom Derpy in which she encourage her with a forward motion with her hoof she came up to me and asked me a question.

"What are you Burt?" I smiled and responded,

"I'm a human Dinky as your mother and I was talking about a lot of things human are mythical as you ponies are in my world." Dinky like that answer and bombarded me with a lot more questions which I was very happy to answer them.

_A few hours later_

As I was talking to Derpy she was so insistent of giving me the tour of Ponyvile because originally she wanted to give me a tour of Cloudsdale but I told Derpy i'm a human with no wings and couldn't walk on clouds like you Pegasus can. So she decided to have lunch with me at a later time I like that idea but I didn't notice the blush she had when she ask me to have lunch with her I said to her,

"Ok I love to have lunch with you Derpy ok then it's a date." I never figured out why she was so excited and hopping around me eh mares, and their stuff anyway at this point nurse Redheart came out from the back and told me to come up to room 525 where Big Mac is in. I went to the elevators I had to scooch down that this elevator was made for ponies I pressed the fifth floor button and after a few minutes I made it to my floor. As I walked out from the elevator I looked at the signs to find Big Mac's room which is to the right of me a few feet from the elevators, I stopped at the door and took a deep breath and said a small prayer for Big Mac and protect me from him, I turned the knob on the door and entered Big Mac was surprised to see me as I walked up to him he was about to say something when I stopped him.

"Shut up Big Mac, and let me talk so I could get it off my chest what is with you and your over protectiveness with AJ there is nothing between us, she's cute yeah, but i'm not going to mount her in the same day. I'm not like that I treat females with respect and dignity like my mother and father taught me. But you the stubborn male of the household didn't let me say this all you want to do is buck me in face to satisfy your dominance that AJ is protected by you, you know what is very noble what you do but you need to think first before jumping to conclusions. You acted very immaturely like a colt and hard headed, what will Granny Smith think about this what you done here at this point." Big Mac lay there in the bed with both his back legs in cast's and elevated and with a look of fear of the mention of Granny Smith he stay silent and he knows he is in a major world of trouble he opened his muzzle to say something when I stopped him again.

"No you don't Big Mac let me finish I was rude in the first place to disrupt your farm and I was more than willing to clean up my mess I made, AJ insisted that you and her to clean up but I told her I will do it and she was upset at me because I didn't back down and did the job." Big Mac eye went wide in surprise that this being was the first to not back down from AJ that made him think a bit and studied Burt more closely with his body language and his expression on his face and came up with a decision on him and he smiled a bit knowing that AJ will have a hooful with Burt, As he could see it he see's a male so hard working, kind, tough, and so intelligent and more stubborn than AJ that he is perfect as a new addition in the Apple family, as I was finished with my little tirade I asked Big Mac,

"Do you have anything else to say to me, come now speak now and forever hold your peace."

"Eeeyup, your right Burt I really acted like a colt there and didn't think first, I'm really sorry about this, I want to make things right with us,"

"Well that will have to wait for later ok, But right now your injured and be out for a while, I tell you this I will take over your chores and everything else until you are healed your pay will be left aside till you come back, right now I lost a bet with AJ and will work on the farm for free this entire season and no you will not talk to AJ out of this bet i'm a man of my word and bond and i'm going to honor it. Don't tell her about the bet ok."

"Eeeyup, you got it Burt."

"Good I'm so glad we got this whole matter settled looks like my day is starting to get better." I thought when I heard a very southern distinct female voice,

"What in tarnation?"

Looks my day is going to be a long one.

******There this chapter is done review and tell me what do you think? Thanks again everybody.**


End file.
